Building Bummer
"Building Bummer" is the 10th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 10th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on April 1st, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Checker Piece is seen standing inside of the Chamber of losers, with an indent of Bow's face in the background hinting at how he did that last episode. She notices Bally sitting in the corner, and she goes up to him. Bally turns around to reveal that he has fangs and looks very intimidating. This scares her causing her to run away. The intro plays. Laptop is been sitting with Headphones. Headphones says he wonders what it's like to win, and Laptop says he wonders why he got chose to rejoin. It pans to Quarter telling Rose to enjoy elimination. Coat Rack tells Quarter it isn't her fault, to which he calls him "Balloon 2.0" to his confusion. Coat Rack tells him he's been acting like a jerk lately, and Quarter taunts him. Rose tells Quarter that karma will come to him. Coiny them Goomba stomps Quarter and says it's time for elimination. Coat Rack asks how he did that then it cut to Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake The Instruments are up for elimination, and they are there for it. Coiny says that they got 20 votes. He reveals the likes. Coat Rack, Cloud, and Donut got none which Trombone got 3 and Rose got 8. Coiny congratulates her and gives her a blueprint as a prize. He moves onto dislikes and reveals that Cloud and Trombone got none. Cloud gets splattered in the face with cake, and Trombone's cake goes inside of his bell. Coiny reveals the bottom 3, and says Rose is there because she was the last person on the team and she ruined it. Donut because he won't stop crying, and Coat Rack because he's bland. Coat Rack gets shocked. Coiny then reveals Rose is safe with 2, and Donut and Coat Rack lose with 4 and 5. Donut and Coat Rack are put on platforms held up by a pole, with the other team on a huge platform. Earthy says that his vote will decide who joins their team, to which the other teammates agree. After loads of suspense, he chooses Coat Rack. Coat Rack says sorry to Donut, to which Donut says it wasn't his fault. Coiny asks for Donut's final words, and he said that he failed Coke. He then drops himself into the Chamber of Losers. After Cake at Stake Coint says it's time for the next challenge while standing next to a recommended character. He says the challenge is to build a wooden statue of himself. The best wins and the worst is UFE. Challenge Coat Rack is sad. Saturn comes up to him and says to not worry about his vote reasoning too much, as he doesn't want him to be like Donut. Coat Rack says they want him gone. Saturn reassures him that he'll be fine. Chess Piece also comes up, and says she got sad when Checker Piece left, but she's over it now. Coat Rack then snapped and screamed at them to their shock. He runs away crying. The other 2 look at each other. Rose says she has an idea. She says Quarter wants her out, so he'll try to sabotage. So she suggests making a fake blueprint, so Trombone gives her blue paper. After a time lapse, Rose fakes leaving it out in the open, to which Quarter steals it. Rose is surprised he fell for it, and so she starts. It moves to Chess Piece and Saturn. Chess Piece says her build looks good so far, and Saturn says it's just a leg. Suddenly, Earthy snaps from his brain trauma. He starts building. Rose and Trombone finish their build, and applaud how good it looks. The Planets also finish, and they said it could be better. But The Electronics made a build so bad, that a simple poke from a recommended character made it collapse. Drumstick asks where he found the blueprint, and he said he stole it from Rose. Coiny gets angry and says that challenge was terrible and he's never doing a building challenge aagain. He declares The Electronics to be UFE. Stinger It cuts to Headphones and Balloon Headphones realizes the episode had no April Fools' jokes, so he screams which causes Balloon to pop. Votes 22 votes were cast. 11 likes, 11 dislikes. Deaths *This is the first double digit episode. *Quarter is goomba stomped by Coiny. *Balloon is popped by Headphones screaming. Trivia *This is the second time Headphones killed Balloon. *There is a goof at the end where Coiny reveals that The Instruments are safe and up for elimination. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes